Le Cirque de la Mort
by Murder Bubble
Summary: Le Cirque de la Mort, el circo de prostituas mas conocido del mundo, con jovenes talentos inigualables, y scretos oscuros que nadie fuera del crico conoce. Uno lugar sadico y sangrineto. Repleto de Sexo y dolor. Sasuhina.
1. Prologo

Le cirque de la mort.

Cirque de la Mort, el circo de prostitutas mas conocido en todo el mundo, con jovenes talentos inigualables. Con secretos ocultos que nadie fuera del circo conoce, un lugar sadico y sangiento, repleto de sexo y dolor. Sasuhina

La vida agitada.

Una chica, termiba su actuación sobre el escenario. Traia un traje brillante de color celeste, con incrustaciones de cristales, su cabello negro azulado danzaba junto con ella, mientras ella cantaba la mas hermosa cancion, mientras bailaba sobre el agua, controlando esta, mientras hacia pasos exagerados, como un cortoncionista. Terminado el acto, todos los hombres se pusieron de pie, y aplaudieron fuertemente a la belleza de la chica, que hasta ahora habia mantenido sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrio, muchos se espantaron al ver la falta de color en estos, eran tan blancos como la nieve, tan plateados y presiosos, como la luna en sus mas optimas condiciones. Se retiro lentamente de escenario, mientras un chico pelirrojo, el jefe de ceremonia despedia a los hombre del lugar. Un chico pelirrojo, mas guapo que cualquiera, con los ojos color azul verdoso rodeados de ojeras, su piel completamente nivea, y un tatuaje en su frente. Muchos de los hombres espectadores lo miraban con horror por el aspecto, pero luego se relajaban al ver la actuación de las mas presiosas chicas que podrian haber visto.

Cada quien conocia la rutina, si queria tener a alguna de las chicas, debia pagar una gran suma de dinero. Pero habia solo una inaccesible, la unica que aun poseia su virginidad, el acto especial, el monstruo mas inocente del lugar. Le Tueur de la Lune. Conocida entre sus alrededores como, Hinata.

En aquel lugar nada era lo que parecia, cuando parecia un circo de cabaret como cualquier otro, no lo era. Las bellezas que contenia aquel lujoso lugar, no eran pura casualiudad, no eran humans, en pocas palabras. Un lugar distinto a cualquiera, con rarezas sobre naturalez, chicas sedientas de sangre, para no levantar sospechas algunas si cambiaban vienes sexuales por dinero, pero otras como Le Tueur de la Lune, solo mataba por el bien de sus compañeras, si, todas vampirezas extravagantemente bellas.

vamos Hina-chan – decia una chica pelirosada mientras abrazaba a su amiga cubierta de alguna gotas de sangre – sabes que no podriamos sobrevivir si no lo hacias, debes pensar en nosotras tu familia, en ti tambien, tu tambien lo necesitabas.

Sakura-chan… yo… yo… ¿y si ese hombre tenia una vida? ¿si tenia sueños? – preguntaba la chica mientras dejaba derramar las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Hinata, hemos teniado muchas veces esta conversación, es por tu bien, por el de todas nosotras, y sabes bien que nosotras te devolvemos el favor impidiendo que el maestro Gaara te diga que debes prostituirte, Hinata piensa en lo que pasaria si te obliga a hacerlo – decia una chica con rubios y lasrgos cabellos, con unos ojos celestes como el cielo y el mar.

Respecto a Gaara, Ino… - decia la pelirosa divertida mientras la rubia se sonrojaba y sonreia.

Me descubriste, estoy teniendo quimica con el, ya sabes. Ahora parese molestrase de que muchos hombres pidan estar conmigo, algunas veces, por semanas enteras, me dice que solo los mate, otras veces me permite seguir con mi trabajo normal, creo que esta algo bipolar – decia la rubia chica mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habiatacion de la ojiperla.

¡que suerte tienes Ino! Poderte enamorar aunque seas una prostituta, como desearia que algun dia un hombre me ame a mi tambien, pero jamas sucedera, estoy sucia, y aunque algun ser sobre natural como nosotras llegue a saber de mi, se espantaria al saber d emi trabajo, ademas, yo no podria dejarlas aquí, son mi familia, mis hermanas.

Tambien te quiero mucho Sakura – dijo la ojiperla mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas sonreia, y abrazaba a sus dos amigas – las quiero mucho a ambas, y me alegro mucho por ti Ino, que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera, aunque el señor Gaara es algo raro, me alegro que descucbriera que si tiene sentimientos – decia mientras sus amigas correpondian el abrazo.

Ve a cambiarte esos trapos, Hinata. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de lavarlos. – dijo la pelirosada mientras acariseaba con suavidad los largos cabellos de su amiga.

La chica se retiro del lugar escuchando como sus amigas hablaban sobre el joven Gaara. Se dirigio al baño de su habiatacion, llevando sus ropas con ella, tomo un largo baño de burbujas intentando olvidar lo sucedido algunos minutos antes.

**Flash Back**

Terminada la actuación, la ojiperla se dirigio a las habitaciones privadas, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo que tendria que hacer a continuación. Camino hasta una habitación con una puerta lujosa que decia "Le Tueur de la Lune" con letras plateadas, entro al lugar, era un habitación amplia con una cama redonda y sabanas blanacas de seda, a un lado habia un carrito con cosas como chocolates o cremas, cosas que solo eran para la apariencia. Ella jmas habia usado ninguna de esas cosas. En la gran habitación habia un baño, entro en el, y se coloco el vesturio que usaria esa noche, solo se puso algo de lenceria fina (* bueno no soy buena describiendo ropa asi, solo imaginence algo muy sexy y provocativo =D*) salio del cuerto de baño y se recosto sobre la cama de manera sexy, levantando un poco sus piernas y cruzandolas. Miro hacia un lado, ahí estaba la mesita, no le vendria mal un chocolate para calmar los nervios, que fuera vampiro no quiere decir que esa clase de comida humana le resultara asquerosa, la verdad para ella era una delicia.

Se metio el chocolate a la boca, era con relleno de frutilla, el que mas le gustaba. Segui degustandolo con los ojos cerrandos, disfrutando cada aspecto de ese sueve y dulce sabor que habia inundado su boca. Cuando ollo la puerta abrirse suavemente, y luego de la misma manera cerrarse. Miro hacia un lado, alli estaba parado un hombre con la mirada lujuriosa, sonrei como un loco y comenzo a ahcercarse peligrosamente a la ojiblanca, que por su lado solo atino a aerguirse un poco de la cama, solo lo suficiente como para poder sentarse, el hombre se sento a su lado, y acaricio su pierna, a ella no le importaba, sabia que minutos mas tarde, aquel, estaria muerto.

¿tines familia? – le pregunto la ojiperla al hombre que se habia acercado peligrosamente a sus labios. Si le preguntaban, el hombre no estaba del todo mal, tenia los cabellos rubios, y cortos, y los ojos de un profundo color miel.

Es, asunto mio – respondio el hombre.

¿Cómo se llama mi señor de esta noche? – pregunto la chica.

Yusuke – contesto el hombre calmadamente mientras apenas si rozaba los labios de la peliazulada con sus planbras.

Pues disculpame Yusuke – dijo la oji blanca mientas aomulaba una extraña fuerza en su mano, que se sentia como una cuchilla afilada, y se la atravesaba en el cuello, el hombre atragantado en su propia sangre, murio en cuestion de cinco segundos, quedando con los ojos abiertos. Y ella con las ropas salpicadas en la sanfre del hombre, y el suelo ensangrentandose.

Antes de que el hombre a sus pies perdiera toda la sange que poseia y ellos se quedaran sin alimento, ella se acerco, y con un aura celetino, sello la insicion en el cuello del señor. Y con cuidado cerro los ojos de este, pidiendole perdon.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Salio del baño de su abitacion, llevando un camisón de seda color blanco, con algunos detalles bordados en negro, le llegaba a medio muslo. Sobre el camisón, se coloco una bata negra algo traslucida. Era las unicas cosas que Gaara permitia que usaran, y asi fue como ella se dio cuenta, que por muy frio e introvertido que se vea, el hombre tenia su gran lado pervertido, pues todas las neches debia ir a registrar el trabajo de sus chicas, en el sentido de, analizar, a quien le toco intercambiar bienes, y a quien le toco preparar el desayuno de la proxima semana.

Sus amigas, estaban sentadas sobre su cama, charlando pacivamente, mientras una que otra vez, Ino soltaba una carcajada escandalosa. Hinata sonrio ante la vision de sus amigas. Para ellas era mucho mas difícil, porque ellas si debian intercambiar vienes sexuales, ella no, jamas lo habia echo, era una vampiro de cabaret que era virgen, que jamas habia besado de verdad, solo habia sentido pequeños rozes en los labios, acompañados por un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

La chica casi no recordaba a sus padres, tenia vagas imágenes de su antigua vida, de su hermana, de su padre que era un poco psicopata, de su primo que la habia salvado de la muerte tantas veces, su primo, el que la convirtió en quien era ahora, para que no sufriera tanto como antes, pero ahora, de alguna forma, el sentimiento de vacio en su pecho se habia incrementado. No recordaba como habia acabado trabajando en un cabaret. No recordaba ase cuantos años habria visto a su quierido Neji por ultima vez. No recorda casi nada, y eso era lo mas molesto y frustrante, no saber quien era.

Se sento junto a sus amigas, que aun conversaban, pero parecian tan ajenas a su ser, como si fueran dos personas que jamas en su vida habia visto, ¿Qué hace uno cuando pasa por el lado de alguien en la calle? ¿memorizas lo que dice? ¿te fijas en su rostro? ¿en su atuendo? No, solo pasas de largo, lo ignoras, ignoras la vida que pueda tener, ignoras sus pensamientos o sentimientos, solo es una persona ajena a ti, y aunque la ojiblanca sabia que sus amigas eran sus amigas, en este momento las sentia extremadamente lejanas. Y con estoy pensamientos, cayo en los btrazos de Morfeo.

¡vamos Teme! – gritaba un rubio de ojos azules, al chico que se encontraba su lado con los ojos cerrados y evidente fastidio en sus facciones.

Naruto, te dije que esos lugares no son para mi – volvia a repetir el chico mientras abria los ojos, y lo miraba directamente.

Vamos Teme, es magnifico, dicen que las chicas son preciosas, vamos, almenos solo vamos a ver el show, no necesariamente debes cogerte a una prostituta – decia entusiasmado el chico.

Muy bien , pero solo a mirar – dijo el azabache

Llegaron a un lugar muy extraño, era una especie de mancion, parecida a la de los años 1800, estaba algo desconectada del resto, pero de eso se trataba, habia un amplio jardin con arboles rodeandole por toda la extencion del terreno, algunas flores, y apenas se podia distinguir la ilumicnacion del interior del lugar. Se diganaron a entrar. Estaba todo iluminado, parecia muy elegante. Habian grandes candelabros colgando del techo, y que solo eran prendidos con diminutas velas, tal y como se uzaba hace tantos años. En la entrada los recibio una chica, tenia puesto un kimono corto, tal vez un poco mas debajo de medio muslo, de color negro y con detalles en color rojo y rosa palido, la chica era muy bonita, tenia los cabellos castaños, y sus ojos del mismo color, tenia la piel algo bronceada, y bajo el kimono se podian notar sus atributos.

La chica les cobro la entrada, y les indico por donde pasar para ver el show, tambien les indico, que si querian a alguna chica, debia ir tras en escenario y hablar con el hombre pelirrojo, y solicitar la cita, que de ahí el hombre les daria los instructivos. Los chicos se sentaron no muy alejados del acenario, pero tampoco estaban muy cerca. Las luces se apagaron y solo se prendio un rallito que daba justo en medio del sector, por donde aparecio un pelirrojo, dandole presentacion a la primera de sus chicas.

les presento, a la unica a la grandisima, Soliei de Minuit – dijo el hombre, y todos estallaron en aplausos.

El pelinegro fijo su vista en el escenario, y alli aparecio una chica de cabellos largos y rubios, ojos celestes, tenia apenas una diminutas prendas cubriendo sus pechos y su intimidad. Por su abdomen habian dibujos de llamas, lo mismo en sus piernas, tenia los ojos maquillados dramáticamente, dando el efecto de luz a estos. La chica comenzo a crear fuego de la nada, no uso un fosforo, ni un encendedor. Se prendieron dos volas de fuego, y ella las tocaba con total naturalidad, como si no sitiera quemarce, comenzo un baile exotico con las llamaradas de fuego que envolvian su cuerpo de manera unica y sensual. El eplinegro estaba con la boca abierta, intentando descubrir cual era el truco detrás de aquella maravilla, y no se referia a la chica, si no a su actuación junto al fuego, ya que aquella mujer el era completamente indiferente.

La chica se retiro, y el monton de hombres estallo en aplausos a la sensualidad de la chica. Después fueron asi apareciendo otra muchachas, una de ellas, Princesse des armes, una chica con habilidades extraordinaria cen el uzo de armas legendarias ninja, el Uchiha con ella se quedo azombrado, la manera tan agil de moverse y su certera punteria, casi imposible. Otra de ella, Cherry Blossom, en realidad no entendio muy bien el objetivo de su presentiacion, pues se habia distraido al memento de verle los cabellos, ¿Quién rayos tiene el cabello rozado? Y finalmente, llemaron a otra joven, que la llamaron por el nombre de, Le Tueur de la Lune, el esperaba lo mismo que las otras, pero frente a sus ojos, el escenario se habrio, dando paso a un lago de aguas cristalinas, se notaba a simple vista que este era profundo.

Salio una chica, vestida con un traje color celeste, con incrustaciones de cristales, tenia los ojos cerrados, el cabello largo y azulado, sus labios habia sido apenas maquillados, y en sus ojos, hacia acto de presencia apenas un poco de delineados blanco, apenas visible en su extremadamente palida piel. La chica, camino hasta el centro del escenario, y se paro sobre el agua, se escucho un murmullo sorprendido de la multitud, y luego muchos aplausos, la chica comenzo a bailar cobre el agua, y esta comenzo a levantarse y seguirla en su elegante danza, luego comenzo a cantar una cancion, que era mas bien como el canto de una sirena, suabe, sin decir una palabra coherente, solo un monton de murmullos de caracteres magnificos, dejando a todos hipnotizados con su belleza, con su delicadeza, y su suave voz, sigui bailando hasta que se detuvo, y el agua callo de golpe, nuevamente, golpeando la superficie, salpicando un gran monton de agua, como si un objeto excesivamente pesado ubiera caido en esta. Cuando termino, todo estallaron en aplausos, y Sasuke no se quedo atrás, al igual que el resto se puso de pie, y aplaudio a lachica, que poco a poco fue abriendo lo ojos, que hasta el momento habia mantenido completamente cerrados.

Se sorprendio al ver la ausencia de color, eran blancos, en toda la extencion, con un ligero toque de colo lila, que le daban un toque especial, y por un momento se pregunto si aquella chica seria ciega, ella se alejo del escenario, y este volvio a cerrace, tapando el lugar donde segundos antes habia estado el agua. Un hombre, en un arrebato de loicura se puso de pie, y se acerco al escenario corriendo, y trato de acuchillarla, entonces el se pregunto que havia alguien asi en un lugar como ese, solo para asesinar a una chica. Pero lo que vio a continuación lo desconcerto, cuando el hombre tenia el cuchicllo a cetimetros de la piel del niveo cuello la chica, se dio la vuelta, tomo el brazo del hombre, y lo torcio, hasta hacer que el brazo de este se fijara en su propio cuello, Sasuke pudo ver claramente como la chica movia los labios con delicadeza, seguramente susurrandole algo, y el hombre asentia temeroso. Descarto la idea de que aquella chica pudiera ser ciega.

El queria a esa chica, y aunque hubiera ido solo con intenciones de observar. El queria poseerla.

Bajo del lugar, dejando a su amigo rubio confundido, y fue en direccion del lugar trasero al escenario. Donde se encontraba el pelirrojo ordenando algunas cosas, y un monton de hombres asciendo fila para hablar con el, algunos se iban de inmediato, con la ira y la desilusión marcadas en el rostro, mientras otros eran guiados por la chica de la entrada hacia un profundo pasillo que se habria hacia atrás, seguramente hacia alguna chica. Cuando al fin llego su turno se acerco violetntamente y pregunto frio y agresivo.

Le Tueur de la Lune – pronuncio.

… - el hombre lo miro a los ojos, con una mirada que atemorizaba, y luego revizo algunos papeles, para luego volver a levantar la vista, sin ninguna exprecion en su mirada – lo siento . comenzo a decir – ya tiene una cita para esta noche. – dijo el pelirrojo viendo claramente la cara de frustración el el azabache.

Luego de eso, el Uchiha se retiro, y camino de vuelta a ala entrada del lugar, donde ahora habia otra mujer cuidadno la entrada, era un mujer de cabellos castaños un poco mas largo que los hombros, con la piel palida y ojos color rojo, llevaba un kimno parecido al de la primero, a diferencia de que este tenia diseños verdes y rojo. La mujer se despidio cordialmente del azabache, que salio rapidamente del lugar, y se monto en el automóvil, cogiendo su telefono dispuesto a llamar al rubio que seguramente seguia escucharon un par de tonos hasta que una voz contesto.

¿diga? – dijo la voz del rubio hiperactivo al otro lado de la linea.

Naruto, te estoy esperando en el coche, si no sales de inmediato te dejare aquí. – dijo cortante y frio.

Pero Teme, la funcion aun continua, no seas amargado – contesto Naruto.

He dicho que te espero, sal ya, o me ire dentro de cinco minutos.

Esta bien – dijo el ojiazul frustrado al otro lado de la linea.

Pasaron los minutos, y Sasuke junto a Naruto iban en completo silencio por las calles desiertas de Konoha, por la avanzadas horas de la noche no era de extrañarse. Siguieron andando hasta que el azabache dejo al rubio en su respectibo hogar, y el condujo hasta el suyo mismo.

Entro, y el recepcionista que estaba dormido, se sobresalto, y lo miro extrañado de que llegara a las cuatro de la madrugada al edificio, pero el Uchiha no le presto a tencion, solo llamo al asensor, y cuando este se abrio, introdujo un llave en el numero que decia 9, la giro y presiono el boton esperando a que el aparato desendiera y lo llevarra a su respectivo apartamento, que constaba de un piso entero.

_no se quien seas, ni lo que hagas, pero se que seras mia – _decia el Uchiha recordnado a la chica de ojos blanquecinos.

Aun se encontraba frustrado por no poder hacerla suya esa misma noche, pero el no tenia idea, de cuanto debia agradecer al destino po rque la chica ya estuviera ocupada, no tenia idea de lo que le ubiera esperado si se encontraba con esa belleza.

Hola! Bueno tenia hace mucho esta idea rondando en mi cabeza, les aseguro que próximamente se volvera, en exceso pervertida esta historia, solo hay que esperar un par de capis! Yipi!

Que tal me a quedado el capi? Espero que bien! Pronto nustros queridos protagonistas se encontraran! Sisisis! Y se daran cuenta de que nada es lo que parece! Yeah!

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografia, pero en mi pais es mas alla de la media noche, y no he tenido tiempo de corregirlas, joujoujou! Bueno en realidad nunca corrijo mis faltas porque me da flojeritas! Ademas se que ustedes entienden lo que e querido decir!

Bueno les agradesco por pasarce a leer! Deberas! Un pequeño vocabulario:

Le Tueur de la Lune: La asesina de la luna.

Soliei de Minuit: sol de media noche.

Princesse des armes: princesa de las armas

Cherry Blossom: flor de cerezo.

Y por su puesto, el titulo del fic: Le Cirque de la Mort: el circo de la muerte.

No se olviden dejar sus reviews! Y si son amantes del Sasuhina, lean mis otras historias!

Matta ne! Y muchas sonrisitas!

Hikari.


	2. Nuit d'orage

**Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto por desgracia**

**No me pertenecen, sino a **

**Masashi Kishimoto, si no, Sasuke se abria**

**Quedado con la linda de Hina ^.^**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Dónde podría encontrar su paz interior? Era una asesina, y no había nada que justificara el echo. Sus amigas le habían dicho muchas veces que era su naturaleza, ¿Cómo podría ser su naturaleza asesinar para poder vivir? Era un monstruo, y ella lo sabia muy bien, ¿pero que podía hacer? Ella no había elegido ser así, ella no había elegido nacer en un clan de malditos asesinos. Y aunque intentara convencerse a si misma de que era inocente de sus acciones, no lo era, y nunca lo seria, porque no habia nada en el mundo que pudiera justificar el echo de que fuera una asesina a sangre fría.

Sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, mirando el atardecer de el final de un día de primavera, podía ver el sol ocultarse tras una montaña verde, podía ver las nubes teñirse de color anaranjado. Para cualquiera esa abría sido el atardecer mas hermoso que pudieran a ver visto. Pero ella no era cualquiera. Era Hinata Hyuga, y tenia el alma envenenada, vacia. No tenia alma, ese era el precio de su maldita naturaleza. Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, diría que prefería haber nacido bajo el lecho de cualquier campesino normal, de alguien que viviera en un humilde campo, alimentando cerdos y gallinas. Si definitivamente prefería eso. Pero ella había nacido bajo el lecho de un clan que jamás la quiso como heredera, que variadas veces le habían intentando arrebatar la vida mientras aun era mortal. Pero no pudieron hacerlo.

Su primo, aquel que siempre la había cuidado, activo el sello de su línea sanguínea, y le hizo ver su naturaleza, la termino de transformar en lo que era. Y ella, por muy macabro, y mezquino que sonara, le estaba agradecida.

_vamos __Neji-nisan – decía una niñita de 6 años mientras tironeaba de su primo con sus manitas._

_Hi-Hina-chan, ¡por ahí no! – gritaba el tratando de detener a su prima, muy tarde, ya se había dado en seco con un árbol de cerezo._

_¡Neji-kun! ¿Por qué no me detuviste? – pregunto la niña mientras inflaba las mejillas._

_Tu no me escuchaste – dijo el mientras se tiraba sobre su prima y le hacia cosquillas._

_¡ya! ¡ya! Basta – decía ella entre risas._

_Te quiero Hina-chan – susurro el mientras se tendía a su lado._

_Y yo a ti Neji-nisan._

¿Dónde estaba esa niña? ¿Dónde había quedado esa niña llena de vida? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus sonrisas? En el pasado, esa niña solo estaba en sus recuerdos, ya no era feliz, no, ¿como podría serlo si mataba para poder vivir? Era una vergüenza de persona.

¿Hinata? – la voz de Sakura la saco de sus cavilaciones, volteo a verla, y le sonrió dulcemente.

Siempre se sintió menos a todas la chicas del lugar, Sakura, Ino, Temari, e incluso Tenten, era bellísimas, pero ella no, siempre se considero todo lo contrario a una chica bonita, y siempre se sintió menos ante cualquiera. Era una costumbre que tenia de niña, cuando su padre siempre la regañaba. Cuando le gritaba y la golpeaba, cuando intentaba mantenerla lejos de el, porque era muy poca cosa… todo eso, antes de entender su verdadera razón. La verdadera razón para que su padre de odiara de esa manera era que…

¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? – pregunto dulcemente a la chica que se sentó a su lado.

Es un muy lindo atardecer – dijo, mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, le sonrió, y Hinata solo pudo encogerse ante la extraordinaria belleza de su amiga.

Si… bueno, lo es – dijo dudosa Hinata, y volvió a mirar. El sol ya casi se había ocultado por completo, y el cielo estaba mas oscuro que hace unos momentos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaa-gaara – los gritos de placer de la rubia retumbaron en los oídos de aquella castaña.

Apretaba una fotografía entre sus manos, donde se apreciaba ella y Gaara, como compañeros, como un equipo, pero aquella rubia, lo arruino todo, no hizo mas que estrujar el marco de madera, asta que se transformo en astillas. Los vidrio cayeron al suelo, y ella arrugo la fotografía lanzándola a la chimenea. Vio como se carbonizaba, el odio hacia aquella rubia crecía tan rápido como se quemaba aquella fotografía. La odiaba, porque le había robado el amor de su vida, la odiaba porque le había quitado al hombre que había estado con ella desde la infancia. ¡ella había estado ahí para el! ¡ella había sido su amiga! ¡no la maldita rubia ramera!.

Llamar a Ino ramera le pareció irónico, dado que Ino si era una ramera, dado que ella también lo eran, eran prostitutas, enamoradas del mismo hombre, que debían compartir techo, que debían alimentarse la una a la otra sin rechistar.

Matsuri se había convencido hace mucho de que el mundo la odiaba, y que el karma si existía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata, hoy te toca a ti… bueno… ya sabes… lo de la administración de alimentos – murmuro nerviosa Sakura mientras observaba la luna creciente junto con su compañera.

Es tan horrible todo esto – replico suavemente Hinata, mientras volteaba a ver a la rosadita.

Debemos conformarnos con vivir en el infierno, Hina-chan, este es nuestro infierno, condenadas a vivir eternamente, en cuerpos sin alma, alimentándonos de quienes podrían ser nuestros amigos en alguna otra vida – dijo Sakura con la voz afligida.

Me gustaría darnos consuelo ante aquellas palabras que acabas de decir. Pero… estoy completamente de acuerdo – susurro Hinata mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al recinto que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Entro, estaba levemente iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas que colgaban de los pequeños candelabros del techo. Era un pasillo largo, al igual que la mayoría de aquel laberinto. Pero ella ya sabia el camino de memoria. Camino hasta el final, se encontró con una puerta blanca descolorida. La abrí, habían unas escaleras, de madera crujiente, bajo lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Otro pasillo. Completamente blanco, sin iluminación alguna. Sin puertas, sin ventanas. Solo una pequeña apertura al final. Donde se abría la oscuridad casi infinita. El lugar que muchos llamaban, "almacenaje de alimento" pero ella prefería el termino, "cuarto asesino".

Pasando la apertura, podía escuchar los sollozos de algunos hombres, tas las sucias celdas, encogidos en su lugar, asustados. Hinata formo una mueca de horror en su precioso rostro, si había un lugar que odiara en todo el mundo, seria ese. Paso por entre las celdas, algunos hombres la miraban con rencor, otros con miedo, otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia, intentando imaginar que aquello era un sueño, una pesadilla. De la que jamás despertarían.

Camino, camino, entro a una celda, se encontraba un hombre encogido, tomando sus rodillas con sus manos, y enterrando el rostro entre sus piernas. Levanto la mirada y la miro, tenia los ojos rojos, hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando. Tenia el rostro manchado de sangre y tierra. Y las ropas sucias. Hinata se agacho junto a el, y tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos. Cerro los ojos, y concentro su energía. Poco a poco, una fuerte luz celestina se asomo de sus manos, y curo las heridas del hombre. Algunos voltearon para no ver, ya que estaban acostumbrados a la falta de luz. Otros miraban con miedo, sabían lo que venia después de esas mágicas curaciones, lo abrían visto solo un par de veces, pero las suficientes como para saber que sucedería después.

¿Por qué nos hacen esto? – pregunto el hombre con la voz temblorosa.

Es nuestra naturaleza – respondió ella suavemente.

¡Son unos monstruos! – exclamo el hombre exaltado.

¿usted cree que estamos orgullosos de eso? – pregunto ella, aun sin cambiar su tono habitual – puede que seamos sádicos, puede que bebamos sangre, ¿pero sabe cual es la diferencia entre nosotros y ustedes? – pregunto ella. El hombre negó. – nosotros no nos destruimos a nosotros mismos, cuidamos nuestros alrededores. Vivimos en completa paz entre nosotros, y aunque suene mezquina, ya que esa paz solo la conseguimos con la muerte de los humanos, como una especie que valora mucho mejor las cosas. – termino, con su tono habitual.

Eso no les cambia el echo de ser monstruos – contradijo el hombre.

No – concluyo Hinata – venga, póngase de pie – dijo Hinata mientras ponía de pie al hombre.

¡no! ¡no! ¡No me lleves contigo bruja! ¡suéltame! – en un intento inútil, el hombre intentaba zafarse del agarre. Ella lo ignoro, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estaba segura que aquello le dolía mas a ella que a aquel hombre.

Los gritos desgarradores, retumbaron en las paredes blancas, los hombres al final del pasillo tapaban sus oídos, y murmuraban canciones infantiles intentando calmar el horror. Hinata, por un segundo, deseo poder hacer lo mismo, taparse los oídos, y tararear una canción que solo conseguiría volver el momento aun mas sádico de lo que ya era. Pero sin embargo no lo hizo. Sujetaba al hombre del brazo, mientras este se arrojaba al suelo, e intentaba a toda costa evadir a la Hyuga, que ahora lo estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba. El hombre ahora estaba llorando, y ella acompañaba sus lagrimas. Ahora caminaba por el pasillo. Y frente a ella, apareció Matsuri, la encargada de… digamos, hacerse cargo…

dame, Hina-chan – dijo ella mientras le arrebataba al hombre, y de un pequeño mordico en la nuca, el hombre cayo muerto. Dos hilillos de sangre corrieron de la herida.

Gracias, Matsuri-chan – dijo ella mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

Esta bien… ¿cenas hoy? – pregunto mientras se colgaba el hombre en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

No… bebí hace tres días, estoy bien – negó rápidamente.

Esta bien, nos vemos – se despidió mientras desaparecía por alguna de las muchas puertas de aquel lúgubre pasillo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sobre su cama, el Uchiha miraba por la ventana, la luna llena, la noche oscura y sin estrellas, el cielo cubierto de nueves negras, tal vez, anunciando una tormenta. Algo a su lado se removió, giro la vista. Había una mujer, una de las muchas que podía llevar a su cama cuando quisiera. Satisfacer sus deseos carnales para el era lo mas importante, había dejado de amar hace demasiados años. No amaba a nadie, siquiera a si mismo, el tenia muy claro la clase de persona que era, y sin embargo, aun así, se parecía repugnante a si mismo. el sabia que era un monstruo, sino, ¿Qué clase de persona es tan egoísta? ¿Qué clase de persona juega con los sentimientos de los demás? Solo el podía hacer esas cosas, solo el, porque el era un monstruo.

Siguió mirando la luna, que le recordó los ojos de aquella prostituta de Le Cirque de la Mort. Se reprendió a así mismo por volver a pensar en ella. Habían pasado semanas desde la primera vez que la vio, desde la primera vez que se sorprendió ante los talentos sobrehumanos de ella, su belleza demasiado impresionante. Pero ese el trabajo de una prostituta. Engañar hombres, enredarlos en sus redes, y hacerlos creer cosas que no son. Bueno… de todas maneras, no había que ser exactamente una prostituta para hacer tales cosas.

La mujer a su lado se volvió a remover, con el rostro pacifico, lo labios entre abiertos, y la mejillas sonrojadas. Aquella preciosa imagen, no le causo absolutamente ningún sentimiento por dentro al Uchiha, la miro con tal indiferencia. Y volteo a la ventana. Ahora estaba el pequeño repiqueteo de algunas cuantas gotitas de lluvia, para luego transformarce en una tormenta torrencial. Trono un rayo en el cielo. La mujer se despertó sobre saltada, y con aquellos ojos chocolatozos lo miro asustada.

Sasuke-kun, ¿duermes conmigo? – dijo con la voz suave y melosa, sin embargo el sentimiento de indiferencia en el Uchiha, no variaba – tengo miedo, Sasuke-kun – volvió a decir la chica.

El la miro, con algo parecido al asco, pero sin embargo se recostó a su lado, y paso uno de sus brazos por su nuca, simulando una almohada. La mujer se recostó sobre su pecho, y se estremeció ante el sonido de otro trueno. Sasuke se compadeció, y acaricio los cabellos de ella, que después de un rato, callo en el sueño profundo.

Todas su noches eran iguales. Por la mañana le diría a aquella chica, que no sabia lo que había echo, que estaba demasiado ebrio, le inventaría que tenia novia, o como mucho que era gay, y la chica se marcharía de su departamento, enfadada, triste, indiferente, o simplemente llorando. Pero a el no le importaba. Para el, el mundo había dejado de tener significado hace muchos años, después de esa catástrofe. Jamás se podría perdonar a si mismo la muerte de toda su familia.

Porque siempre fue débil, porque nunca pudo hacer nada. Y ahora su vida era completamente vacía, solo sexo, dinero y alcohol.

El ruido de la lluvia, era tal que ahora parecía mas bien un zumbido.

Aquella noche de tormenta, le recordaba lo de hace años atrás.

_-¡mama! – grito un Sasuke de ocho años. - ¡papa! – volvió a exclamar, buscando entre su hogar vació y destrozado._

_Podía__ ver la manchas de sangre en el suelo y las paredes, lo vidrio quebrados, las marcas de balas en las puertas, en los muebles. Camino, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que se espacia por su hogar. Sus manos le temblaban sin control… escuchaba el zumbido descontrolado de la lluvia fuera de su hogar._

Era tonto, que aun, siendo un hombre de veinte años, sintiera terror por las tormentas, se regañaba a si mismo por ello, pero no podía evitarlo, era un trauma que llevaba de niño, por muy hombre, por muy orgulloso, por muy arrogante que fuera. No podía evitar temerle a las noches de tormenta. Eran su pesadilla, su perdición, su secreto.

_Su __teléfono celular sonó fuerte, estaba haciendo un vano intento por dormir, en esa noche de tormenta. Un Sasuke de 17 años, cogio el teléfono de su mesa de noche, y contesto con la voz fría y apagada._

_¿diga? – pregunto, esperando la voz al otro lado de la línea._

_Sasuke – sonó la voz ahogada de su tutor, que se encontraba de viaje. – tu hermano… murió… el avión perdió el control en medio de la tormenta._

_No podía respirar, su cuerpo se paralizo, su rostro palideció, para luego ponerse completamente pálido. Encendió el televisor, y lo primero que observa, el noticiero, informando acerca del avion estrellado. Un muerto. Solo uno. Su hermano. Entre 70 personas, su hermano._

_Lloro, como no lo había echo desde que sus padres habían muerto, lloro hasta que las lagrimas se le acabaron, lloro hasta que se durmió sobre su cuerpo en sufrimiento. Lloro._

Su cuerpo se estremeció al oír el teléfono en su mesita de noche.

¿diga? – contesto con la voz cansada.

Sasuke – la voz ahogada de su amigo, lo alerto – Jiraiya murió.

Su voz se ahogo. En verdad, no podía odia mas las noches de tormenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata se revolvió notablemente incomoda en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Como toda noche de tormenta. Los recuerdos la azotaban uno tras otro, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder callar lo que dentro de si, gritaba. Ignoraba el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, intentaba ignorar las lagrimas que rogaban y luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero ella no lo permitiría. Había llorado tantas veces en noches como estas, que le parecía entupido e ilógico seguio asiéndolo, solo porque le recordaba su entupido pasado. ¿pediría que dejara de llover para así ella no sufrir mas? Era una petición sin sentido, dado que la lluvia era un fenómeno natural.

_¡no! ¡Padre que haces! – gritaba una Hinata de seis años._

_Lo que debí hacer hace mucho – contesto secamente su padre._

_¡Pero padre! ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? – pregunto la niña al borde de las lagrimas, que no quiso retener, dejando que se deslizaran libres por sus mejillas._

_¡no cuestiones mis decisiones! – grito Hiashi y luego tomo bruscamente la muñeca de su hija, manchándola con la sangre que tenia en sus manos._

_¡suéltame! – grito la niña intentando liberarse del agarre - ¡suéltame! ¡no quiero que me toques! ¡me das miedo! – grito con todas sus fuerzas_

_¿miedo? – pregunto el hombre con burla, con la voz grave y rasposa, mientras luego reía como un loco psicópata - ¿miedo? Niña tonta – insulto a Hinata – tu no tienes idea de lo que es el miedo._

_Puede que no – dijo la niña con la voz infantil ahogada por los sollozos – pero nunca nada me había causado un sentimiento tan molesto como el que siento en este momento – susurro la niña._

_¡__Entupida! – grito Hiashi - ¡no sabes nada! ¡nada! ¿me oíste? – exclamo violentamente mientras sacudía a su pequeña hija._

_¡si se! ¡se que tienes las manos manchadas de sangre! ¡se que eres un asesino! ¡y se que acabas de matar a mi propia madre! ¡a tu esposa! – grito descaradamente la niñita._

_Los gritos de la niña y sus llantos ya no se escucharon, fueros silenciados por el repentino golpe que descargo el hombre en su rostro, un golpe que la dejo inconciente, causándole que olvidara el echo de que el había matado a la madre de la pequeña._

No había durado para siempre. Volvía a recordar. Una vez transformada en lo que era, o se pierde cada memoria, o se recuperan todas, para al desgracia de ella, recupero cada mal momento, que ahora lleva gravado en fuego, sin poder evitarlo, llorando ahogadamente cada noche de lluvia. Gritando cada cumpleaños.

_padre! __Suéltame – gritaba una Hinata de 17 años recién cumplidos. _

_¡no! ¡ahora serás mía! – grito dementemente._

_Arrojo violentamente a la chica al suelo, Hinata se golpeo la cabeza contra un mueble, pero sin embargo el golpe no fue suficiente como para dejarla inconciente y saltar lo que sucedería después._

_Su padre se abalanzo sobre ella, mientras el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteaba en las ventanas, __cuarto a oscuras fue iluminado por un rayo que cruzo el cielo. Ella se cortoncionaba bajo los brazos de su padre, mientras este chamuscaba su cuello con sus labios, y rasgaba su ropa. Los golpes por parte de ambos iban y venían, pero no había nada que parara a Hiashi de apropiarse del cuerpo de su propia hija._

_¿jamás te preguntaste porque te evitaba? ¿porque te obligaba a cubrirte con tanta ropa? ¿Por qué te golpeaba a menudo? ¿Por qué te insultaba? – Hinata lloraba y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, para luego intentar cubrir su cuerpo que se encontraba en ropa interior frente a su padre - ¡porque te deseaba maldita puta! _

_¡no! ¡__suéltame! – grito Hinata desesperada- ¡Neji! ¡Neji ayúdame! – exclamo ahogadamente_

_Deja de gritar su nombre, lo has hecho toda tu vida, seguramente ya has follado duramente con ese tipazo, pero yo __haré que sea mi nombre el que exclames – dijo malévolamente._

_La puerta se abrió violentamente, dadnos paso a un joven de ojos perlas y cabello castaño, alto y atlético, que miro a su prima con horror, y a su despreciado tío con odio. __Se acerco al hombre sigilosamente, escuchando los sollozos de su querida Hinata-hime, tomo la cabeza de Hiashi entre sus manos, y le torció el cuello. Hinata lo miro con espanto, pero luego se abrazo a el, aun con ropa interior. Se abrazo a el. Pensando que tal vez su padre podría estar muerto. No le importo._

_Neji… ¿mataste a papa? – pregunto luego de un par de horas._

_No… Hinata hay algo que debes saber. – dijo mientras un trueno en el cielo iluminaba levemente su rostro._

Desde aquel día, ella no fue mas humana, y se lamentaba por ello, pero jamás se arrepentiría del echo de que su primo la hubiese salvado de ser violada por su propio padre, estando entre sus garras desesperada por todas la veces que ella había sufrido a causa de el, Neji no aguanto. Le dijo la verdad acerca de todo, acerca de quienes era los del clan Hyuga, solo teniendo la luna, lo noche y una desastrosa tormenta como testigo de los últimos minutos humanos de Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola! Que tal? Bueno estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi, que no me convenció para nada, ya que estoy sufriendo una crisis de autora, lamas larga hasta la fechas, y no sabia que escribir, por lo tanto, escribí esto ya que no quería dejarlos en espera. Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa me digan!

En este capi, acepto, cualquier critica, y cualquier agrecion frutal, naranjas, plátanos, piñas, lo que sea. Porque se que el capi apesta! U.U, bueno no tanto, pero esta muy por debajo de lo que yo suelo escribir, además de que me a quedado mucho mas corto de lo que acostumbro.

Agradezco a :

**Dark amy-chan**(es un honor que leas mi fic! Adoro los tuyos)

**Hina4ever**(me sonroje con tu review!)

**Sarah- gothic**(me alegro que te pasaras por este fic también)

**Naomi-chan Uchiha**(jeje que bueno que sea atrayente)

**Leyla** (hablo francés desde los nueve, fue solo una falta)

**Hinatauchiha82**(gracias por tu review!)

**Hinata-kuran **(ji! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos!)

**Layill**( no se si podemos decir exactamente que se prendo… pero bueno )

**Akki4ever **(jajaja! Me reí con tu comet me causo gracias!)

**STIFF-soul **(que bueno que te gusto! Y si es francés)

**Darkuchihahinata**(que bueno que te haya gustado el inicio xD)

**Loriakari**(jejej si es original, un arrebato de mis noches de insomnio!)

**Velka98**(jajaja! Me reí con tu review! Jiji! Me gusto mucho! Espero que sigas leyendo!)

Si alguna a leído alguno de mis otros fics, se habrán dado cuenta que aquí los agradecimientos fueron mas cortos, ¿la razón? ¡fueron mas de los que conseguí en mis otros fics por dos capis! Como lo oyen señoritas, jiji! Por lo tanto el fic tubo muuuuy buen recibimiento! Y me alegro por eso! Espero no se decepcionen con este capi u.u pero prometo compensarlo para el próximo! Ustedes díganme que quieren ver… y haré sus deseos realidad! Hasta el mas pervertido! Lo juro…! (no es una insinuación de que me pidan lemon para poder escribirlo! Puf! Como creen!)

Nuit d'orage : noche de tormenta.

Matta ne! Y muchas sonrisitas!

Hikari.


	3. Tristesse

Observo el ataud ir bajo tierra, miraba como su mejor amigo lloraba, veia a las mujeres desesperadas, llorando, veia a hombres con la cabeza en alto, pero sin embargo, el se mostraba inexpresivo, aun no asimilaba la muerta de aquel hombre que lo cuido y acogio después de la muerte de su hermano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida lo odiaba? ¿solo porque el odia a ala vida? ¿Cómo amar algo que te influye tal desprecio? Imposible, el jamas habia vuelto a mar después de la muerte de su hermano, pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que queria tanto a aquel hombre en el ataud como a un padre, como a su propio padre, pero no, tambien debia irse, todos lo dejaban, porque mas bien, su propio destino le habia dado la espalda. Vivia sin razon, pero sabia que el suicidio, era una obsion cobarde, el jamas seria un cobarde.

Tan sumido estab en sus pensamientos, que no noto el echo de que todos se habian ido, incluso Naruto, estaba solo frente a una tumba, ya tapada, y el no lo habia notado. Comenzo a lloviznar, sin embargo el se quedo mirando la inscripción de la lapida, aun creia que eso era mentira, Jiraya n o estab muerto, no podia estarlo, no era posible, no se lo creia, pensaba que en cualquier momento llamaria a su telefono para invitarlo a a algun Cabaret o algo por el estilo, pero eso no sucederia. Nunca mas.

Se retiro lentamente, sintiendo como la llovizna se transformaba en lluvia. Su traje negro comenzo a gotear, y el solo camninaba con las manos en sus bolsillos. Su cabello goteaba. Camino sin rumbo, no importaba donde iba a parar, la vida siempre lo lanzo de un lado a otro, que no importaba donde lo llevasen sus pies. Las clalles estabn oscureciendo, mostrandoce un atardecer sin sol, sin calo, sin colores rosas y violetas en el cielo.

Una silenciosa lagrima, se mezclo con la lluvia que corria por su cara, nadie podria haberla visto, pero el sintio la diferencia de aquel liquido tibio callendo por su su ojo picar, y lo sintio nublado por aquella diminuta gotitta de agua. Estaba mal, y el lo sabia, pero no hacia nada. Preferia aferrarce a ese dolor, hace ya mucho que no sentía algo fuerte, todo eran emociones pasajeras, molestas, que el mismo apartaba, hasta que se volvió completamente inmune a estas, no sabia como distinguir si estabn ahí, o si se hbaia ausentado permanenetemente. Era todo distinto, ahora sentía, un fuerte comprimiento ne el pecho, rogando por ser soltado, pero no sabia como, siquiera sabia como llorar, hace demasiado que no lo hacia, y jamas lo hizo muy seguido.

Llego a un lugar, sus pies lo llevaron por si solos a ese lugar, su hogar, en el que vivía cuando niño, un lugar desavitado desde hace años, que según los papeles y documentos, aun le pertenecia. Entro, la puerta estab abierta, kamas se preocuipo por echarle llave, de todas maneras, nadie jamas entraría a ese lugar. De por si, por fuera parecía la casa de los sutos, por dentro, era aun peor. Ya no estaban aquellos muebles, solo habían algunos, como libreros, o uno que otro sillos, estaba la mesa volcada, los vidiros en ele suelo, cubiertos de polvo y pelusas. Algunas marcas de sangre seca, que en lugar de lucir roja, tenia un color marron rojizo. Miro en dirección alas escaleras, y se atrevio a subir. Estas crujían ruidosamente bajo sus pies. Llego a un largo pasillo, oscuro, con algunos vidrios, y manchas de sangre en las paredes, como si alguien ubiese pasado manos ensangrentadas por allí. Se estremecio. Camino por el largo pasillo, pasando lentamente sus manos por la muralla, dejando un pequeño caminillo de agua (por la lluvia) tras de si. Miro dentro d euna habitación con la puerta cerrada, esta estaba llena de polvo, alguno que otro libro en el suelo, o en un gran escritorio dentro de la estancia, recordó que ahí solia estudiar con su hermano. Pero aquel cuarto, no había sido parte del crimen.

Entro, levanto los libros del suelo, que estaban atestados de polvo. Tras levantar uno, una araña camino corrediza lejos de el, y se metio bajo un estante. Puso el libro sobre el escritorio, y miro las hojas de papel sobre este, algunos bolgrafos, en las hojas llacian los escritos de la tarea de Matematicas que había estado realizando junto a su hermano antes de la tragedia. Todo seguía intacto. Salio del cuartro, y entro al que debía ser suyo en ese tiempo. Las paredes pintadas de un azul oscuro, y el techo pintado como una constelación de estrellas y planetas. En las ventanas los vidrios rotos, el pequeños círculos, era claro que habían enytrado balazos, pero no se encontraba nadie en esa habitación. Nadie a escepcion de su madre que había estado limpiando su alcoba. Había una gran mancha se sangre sobre la alfombra, y formaba un camino fuera de esta y de ahí las marcas en la paredes.

Salio de la habitación, frustrado, con una rabia que no había sentido hace mucho. Ento al cuarto de su hermano, y vio todo revuelto, había un cajón en el suelo, y todo el contenido volteado en la cama, el sabia lo que había echo su hermano al escuchar el primer disparo, y se rompia la cabeza el mismo, al saber que su hermano, había tenido parte de la culpa en todo aquello. Pero, era su hermano, y el nunca pidió que aquello ocurriese.

El sabia que no era lo mas, inteligente paserase por ese lugar desolado cuando estaba en duelo por haber perdido a su segundo padre. Sin embargo allí se encontraba. Recordando otro de sus momentos mas depresivos.

Entor al viejo cuarto de sus padres. Todo limpio en su lugar. La lluvia caia por el paqueño balcón de la habitación. La cama blanca, paredes del mismo color, todo de un gusto, precioso, refinado. El cueto donde descansaba su madre, donde durmió su padre. Donde el se recostaba cuando tenia pesadillas de niño. Pudo imaginar por un segundo, cuando había tormentas, noches oscuras, sus padres durmiendo en esa misma cama blanca, el corria a sus brazos, buscando consuelo. Pero eso no volveria a suceder. No podría volver a buscar consuelo en su familia nunca. No podría buscar consuelo en nadie. Porque ahora lo sabia. Estaba solo, tal y como debía estarlo desde un principio, jodidamente solo, sin nadie. Sin embargo, no hacia nada por mejorar su situación. ¿Qué podría hacer el? Solo era un pobre joven de 21 años que la vida le dio la espalda. Que su propio destino lo abandono, y la cuerda sujeta a su cuello varias veces, simpre se cortaba. ¿Por qué no podía abandonar ese mundo?

Por que la cuerda se cortaba, porque jamas cortaba demasiado profundo, porque su cuerpo era muy resistente a una sobredosis, porque no tenia el coraje para chocar con su auto. Habeces se preguntaba si era falta de valentía. En fin, el suicidio, era un acto de cobardía, y el mismo lo sabia, pero estaba al tanto de que hay que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para poder quitarce la vida uno mismo. no, el nunca podría ser un joven muy valiente, tampoco quería terminar como cobarde, y desgraciadamnte no había un punto medio. Solo vivir como un miserable. Que no tiene nada, que no siente nada. ¿Quién diría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha acabaría asi? Solo el mismo podría juzgar su persona, y aun asi, no podía decir nada positivo de si mismo.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Salura miro su imagen en el espejo, y volteo a la chica ojiperla que se encontraba a sus espaldas. En verdad, ella jamas seria tan vella como Hinata. Ella no era femenina, ni tenia un aire de delicadeza e inocencia, su alma no era pura. Ella no era amable, tampoco perdonaba con la facilidad que lo hacia su amiga. Ella jmas inpiraba instinto de protección en los demás. La otra gente jamas la veria como un ejemplo. No definitivamente, ella jamas seria como Hinata.

Volteo hacia su amiga. Que tenia los ojos brillantes, y el rostro hinchado a causa del constante llanto. Sabia que la petición que le habían echoa ella esta noche era demasiado difil. Debía hacerlo. Debía dejar lo ultimo que le quedaba. Sin opciones. No tenia derecho a rechistar. Había llegado su momento. Tendría que tener sexo, sin la mas minima muestra de amor.

Aquella chiquilla de ojos plateados, que creía ciegamente en que su amor llegaría a su momento, para poder entregarlo lo ultimo que le quedaba. Tendría que prostituirse.

El cico comenzaba a ser sospechosos de las constantes despariciones, que muchos registraban que los desaparecidos habían sido vistos por ultima vez en el lugar. Y aunque, la habitación donde estaban los prisioneros escondidos, estuviera lo suficientemente escondido, sabían que deberían dejar de levantar sospechas. La primera semana del tratado de "dejar de matar" Hinata, no había trabajado, bajando considerablemente la audiencia, y levantando mas sospechas, ahora, tendría que hacerlo. Y aunque le ubieran presentado varias opciones, como que podría actuar, y cuando alguien la pidiera, dirían que estaba ocupada, ella se había reusado. Ahora entendia que el supuesto amor, jamas seria para ella. Porque ella no era para recibir amor, jamas podría serlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora no podía entender que hacia de vuelta en ese lugar, recoraba haber pasado mas de una semana encerrado en su apartamente después de la muerte de jiraya, recoraba a Naruto visitándolo, se recoraba a si mismo en un bar, tomando hasta que dar en un estado de ebriedad lamentable, recorada a a Naruto conduciendo, diciendo que harian lo que mas le gustaba hacer a Jiraya. Y luego. Se encontraba allí, viendo el espectáculo de un monton de prostitutas, que bailaban sensualmente, para llamar la atención. Y aunque ubieran un monton de chicas, que llamaban la atención, el solo se fijaba en aquella. De movimientos torpes al bailar de esa manera, con movimientos hagiles al mostrar delicadeza. Con los ojos blanquecinos ligeramente maquillados, y sus carnosos labios jugosos, como una fruta lista para ser masticada.

Sasuke debía admitirlo, el nunca se rebajaría al nivel de estar con uns prostituta, sin embargo, aquella chiquilla lo ponía a mil, su simple delicadeza hacia que le llamara mas la atención. Mientras las demás parecían unas expertas, ella parecía una completa novata. Mientras las demás estaban maquilladas en exeso, ella apenas traía una pequeña capa de maqueillaje. Mientras las demás se mostraban sugerentes, ella intentaba esconderse, se veía notablemente incomoda, y eso hacia que el la quisiera mas. El estar con una prostituta, no era su estilo, si quería una mujer, en la calle sobraban las que se arrojaban a sus pies, y era gratis, pero, con solo ver a esa chica, pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, seria bueno, gastar un poco de dinero por una mujer como ella.

podia ver de lejos, sus ojos lijeramente humedos, como si luchara contra lagrimas dispuestas a acabar con su imagen de diosa. ¿Que podria hacer una mujer como ella llorando? ¿lloraria po su trabajo? razon mas que estupida, ella misma habria elegigo ser una prostituta, ¿para que quejarse luego? eso no era normal.

0o0o0o0o0

_ Vamos Hinata-chan - decia Matsuri al ver a la chica llorando desesperada despues de su acto - todo saldra bien, ya veras, el sexo no es tan malo - reciovio un golpe cortecia de la rubia de cuatro coletas.

_ Hinata, todas conocemos tu historia, y te aseguro que tu no eres la unica con una historia tragica tras el velo de la vida en muerte, pero porfavor, hasd esto por nosotras, que ahora somo tu familia_ dijo Temari.

_ tendre que hacerlo_ dijo Hinata mientras se sorbia los mocos _ chicas yo... ¿duele? _ pregunto inocentemente. Ambas chicas se miraron entre si con rostro de lastima.

_ lo sentimos Hina-chan _ comenzo la castaña _ no te doleria si no fueras... bueno, lo que somos ya sabes, vendernos, eso... bueno, no seran nada sutiles con tigo _ dijo y se gano otro golpe por parte de la rubia.

_ bueno... Hinata, solo piensa que... imagina que no estas alli si?, solo has todo lo que te indiquen, no te resistas.

_ ¡Como quieres que no lo haga? _ pregunto la ojiperla ne llanto. _ abusaran d emi, estare sucia. _ el rostro de las otras chicas en la habitacion de deformo.

_ entonces nostras tambien estamos ucias _ dijo Matusria apenada.

_ lo siento... yo no... no quise decir eso... _ dijo Hinata penada mientras oculpataba su rostro entre sus manos.

_ Ya esta Hina-chan - dijo la castaña _ solo vive, y se feliz no te preocupes por niminidades, estamos nostras tuas maigas, tu familia, estanSakura, Tenten y las otras chicas, nostras te queremos, y mientras tengan a alguien que te cuide y valore, no importa quien seas, o lo que hayas echo, siem pre te querremos. _ concluyo.

_ estoy de acuerdo, no imporyta lo que suceda, siempre, todas nostras, seremos tus amigas, tus hermanas _ dijo y arranco uan sonrisa del rostro de la peliazul.

_ Tienen raazon chicas, hoy... hare algo por ustedes... yo... lo hare _ dijo mas decidida mientras e ponia d epie y caminaba hacia su armario. _ ¿que me pongo? _ pregunto a las chicas tras de si. estas sonrieron, y caminaron al armario junto a ella.

_ tienes mucho por donde elegir _ dijo picara la rubia, la Hyuga sonrio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hellow! mis prety girls! presiosas hermosas divinas todas por esperar tanto y luego pasearse por aca! pero antes de que me regañes, entre a clases, y valla, los profes estan bien locos, los odios ¬¬ jijiji bueno, hoy no contestare reviews aqui, la razon? me han llegado mensajes donde contestan los reviews y llegan en mensajeria privada, y siendo sincera, no se como hacerlo, asique si alguna de ustedes es tan amable de decirme como se hace, les juro juradito que les contestare todos los reviews del capitulo anterior y de este! uf! porque ne verdad se lo merece! gracias en verdad por llegar hasta aca para leer! y lamento el capi corto! pero ps! que se le hace! ademas para compensarlas! chan chan chan (redoble de tambores) al otro capi pondre un Lemon! si asi es, o eso intentare! obvio sera Sasuhina! ustedes me ayudan! si? serta mi primer lemosn y obvio debo ponerlo en la historia que ha recivido mejor atencion!

bueno las quiero mucho a todas! y ojala me ayuden con algun review, lo meresco? espero que si! adios!


	4. AVISO! PERDON! TTTT

¡hola! Se que a pasado un millón de años y lo siento muchísimo, esto es solo un aviso.

Estare indispuesta para escribir por un largo tiempo, y bueno, talvez no haya ninguna de ustedes allí para leer esto pues seguro se abran aburrido de mi fic, que por cierto, no era muy interesante, y bueno iba recién comenzando.

No es falta de inspiración, claro que no, pues tengo muchas ideas para cada uno de mis fics en pausa. Es solo que el tiempo se me ha agotado en todo, y bueno, pues hice algo muy, muy malo que me dejara fuera del mundo de los fics por mucho tiempo.

Lo que mas me entrsitece es el echo de que alfin comenzaba a mejorar un poco mi narrativa, y pues, tendre que mandarlo todo por el inodoro. Triste, lose.

Si alguna de ustedes mis queridísimas lectoras sigue por ahí y lee esto, no quiere decir que me valla a retirar de la pagina, o que avandonare mis fics para siempre, o los borrare, solo estarán inconclusos por un tiempo. Por mucho tiempo. Les pide paciencia.

No quiero dejar mis fics asi nada mas, y a ustedes tampoco, pero es una promesa que no lo dejare allí nada mas. Será solo por un tiempo. No se preocupen. Volveré, tal vez pronto, tal vez no.

Me podrán seguir viendo en mi fic My Chemical Romance, es mucho mas probable qu epoda escribir uno que otro one-shot suelto con alguna canción antes que vuelva a subir capis enteros de una narrativa y trama que he casi (digo casi porque aun no sucede) he olvidado.

Juro que no lo dejare todo aquí…

Esto no es un adiós…

Es un hasta pronto y muchas sonrisitas!

Murder Bubble.


End file.
